The Newest Testment
by dean hasseloff
Summary: Discusse over a game of chess, Lucifer convinces Dean to say yes to Michael. a two-shot
1. part 1 of 2

Dean opened his eyes. Where was he? He looked about the room. It was dark, and from the sound of his footsteps, it was large. As his shoes came in contact with the ground, he presence echoed, filling the quiet room. But it wasn't a room, it was more like a banquet hall. Dean looked ahead and saw light. Cautiously, he went to it.

In the distance, a florescent light hung suspended over what appeared to be two chairs oppposite of each other. In the middle was a table. A small, rounded table. As Dean came closer, his pace slowed. He assumed he was alone, but anything was possible, and he knew that first hand. He approached the table and studied it carefully. A chess board? What the hell was this? Suddenly, the light flickered. Dean looked up, then looked around. Something was here.

Dean looked straight ahead of him. A white figure came merging from the darkness. A man. He came closer, but Dean couldn't make out who it was. Dean looked down at the chess board for a moment, then looked up, only to be confront by Sam. Dean smiled. "Sam! Sammy, thank god you are here." Just then, Dean noticed Sam was dress in all white. The last time he saw Sam dressed in all white was when he body was a host for a certain fallen angel.

That wasn't Sam.

"Lucifer." Dean said grimly. He took a step back. Lucifer stood before Dean, emotionless. "Hello, Dean. Nice to see you again."

"Yeah well, it's not nice seeing you," Dean looked down at the chess board. "So what is this, huh? No henchman? You want to kill me, right?" Dean asked.

Lucifer continued to stand before Dean, very still, very emotionless. "Dean, Dean, Dean. This is a private meeting. And no, I do not want to kill you. I just want to talk." Lucifer gestured to the chair beside Dean. "Please, have a seat."  
"Yeah right," Dean was hesitant. "This is all a trap. You can't fool me."

"Come now. Don't be like that. This is no trap," Lucifer paused to sit down. "just a simple game of chess." He gestured to the board. Dean didn't trust him. It was Sam's body and it killed Dean to not trust him, but it wasn't Sam. It was the devil. "If you knew me at all, you'd know I dont know how to play." Dean moved to the back of the chair, resting his hands on the back. Lucifer leaned foreward. "I will teach you."

Dean slowly walked around the chair and sat down, not getting comfortable. Lucifer looked at the chess pieces. Naturally, his were black, and Dean's were white. Dean never took his eyes of his brother. "Relax, Dean, If I wanted to kill you, it would have been down by now."

And that was true. But Dean refused to ease up. Lucifer leaned back in his chair, taking his eyes off the chess board and looking across at Dean. A moment of silence was shared, and spent staring at each other.

"I have something you want." Lucifer finally spoke. Dean just glared. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"  
"You have something I want as well, and I'm willing you bargin with you, with your consent, of course."

Dean stared at his Sam, trying to communicate with his brother with nothing but the power of his mind. Dean new Sam was in there somewhere. He wasn't dead, just incarcerated at the moment.

"I'm done with bargining with evil." Dean declared. Lucifer looked hurt. He tilted his head slightly. "Evil. That's not the first time I've heard that. Are you aware of what evil really means?"  
"Yeah. You." Dean replied.

Lucifer leaned forward and moved the first chess piece. A pawn. "Your move." He had no idea why, but Dean found himself slowly beginning to concentrate on the game. He still didn't know how to play, but he would follow Lucifer's lead. He moved the pawn directly across from Lucifer's pawn one square.

"Nowadays, when someone wants to define evil, they say it's something that disagrees with them, for example, an enemy," Lucifer moved his knight. "But, that definition is quite incorrect. You see, I am not evil. Anything and everyone above Hell just disagrees with me. It's like, communism and democracy. Neither are bad, just different ways of telling the same story. Do you understand what I am saying?" Lucifer finished.

"You're evil in my books. That's good enough for me."

"If you took a moment to think about it, you'd change your mind. If I was so evil, would I ever consider bargining with you?"

Dean paused, looking down at the chess board. He picked up his king. "That's your king. In the chess world, he's only second best."  
"Oh?" Dean pretended to care.

"Your queen is what will win you the game."

Dean put his king down and looked across at Lucifer. "So, what is this, thing you have that I want, hm?" Lucifer looked at Dean. He leaned in closer, hovering over the board. "My brother, your friend." Lucifer gave Dean a moment to think about it. "Castiel." Dean finally answered.

"Yes. I'm currently showing him the 40 years you went through." Lucifer moved his bishop. Dean glared at Sam, trying to coaxing him with laughter. "Oh c'mon Louis! An angel in Hell? That's a little... evil, don't you think?" Dean gupled, wondering how Cas was doing right now.

"True, but I have to live up to my name. Besides, where else am I going to keep him? He got out of my angel fire trap. I won't risk that again." Lucifer stuided the board. "It's your move." Lucifer gestured.

"I told you, I don't know how to play." Dean retaliated.

Lucifer continued to study the board. "Chess is such a deceptive game. The right or wrong decision can make or break you." Lucifier looked up at Dean. "So, thats what I'm willing to give you, a freed Castiel."

"And what do you want?" Dean said with disgust. Lucifer paused, and almost sympathetically, he looked at Dean. He looked at Dean like he was asking him for a favour, rather than making a deal. "Say yes to Michael."

Dean was taking back. "Exuse me?"  
"Say yes to Michael. Be his vessel." Lucifer asked again.

Dean stood up, and circled around his chair, glaring at Lucifer. "I don't quite believe what I'm hearing. I could have sworn, you told me to say yes to Michael." Dean rambled.

"Yes, I did."  
"Why?" Dean scowled.

Lucifer smiled, leaning back in his chair. "There are many reasons, both personal, and strictly business," he paused, gesutring for Dean to take a seat. "But I'll only tell you two."

"And what are they?" Dean demanded he knew.  
"Move your knight." Lucifer commanded. Dean looked down. "What? The horse?" Sam nodded. "The knight moves in L patterens."

Dean saw the L and moved his knight. "Very good. You're a quick learner. Azazel should have chosen you over Sam."  
"No, he shouldn't have." Dean almost cut him off. Dean would have killed himself if that were to happen.

"No, you're right. It had to be Sam." Lucifer looked to the board. "It always had to be Sam."  
"And why is that." Dena's voice boomed.

Lucifer smiled. "It was his destiny. This is his destiny." Lucifer gestured to Sam's body. "To carry me, the same as you are to carry Michael. It's your destiny."  
"That's crap." Dean interuppted. "There is no such thing as destiny."

"That is where you are wrong." Lucifer moved his rook.


	2. part 2 of 2

Dean's king was suddenly on the run from Lucifier's queen. "The queen rules the game. She'll tear pawns to shreds and capture your king." Lucier moved his face closer ot he board to examine it better. "And you're king can't run forever."

"You son of a bitch, tell me why us! Why me and Sam?"

Lucifer looked up. "Remember I said I'll tell you the two reasons? Well, to answer that would be to answer both reasons. Gabriel had already told you this. You and Sam are modern day Michael and Lucifer. I told you how I fell from grace. I've not forgiven Michael for what he had done. This fight, the apocalypse. When Hell wins, it will be justice."

Lucifer got up from the chair. Dean felt himself shake.

"For all the times you've ever shot Sammy down, for all the fights, all the punches. For leaving him when he clearly needed you most, what with the whole Ruby drama. For everytime you've ever hurt him, this is revenge. Sam knows it, I know it, now you know it. It's just a matter of time now."

"So the apocalypse? The freaking end of the world is just some family feud?" Dean shouted at the devil. Lucifer stepped behind Dean's chair and looked down at him.

Lucifer walked around and sat back down. "I get it. You're mad at me. I apologize for bringing up such memories, but I have to get you to understand."

"Understand what?" Dean sobbed.

Lucifer moved his queen along the board. "Understand the relationship between you and Sam, Michael and me and how we are all connected. My heart was broken when my father told me to leave, and you may not know it, but so was Sam." Lucifer said with sympathy. "And now, all we want to do, was show our older brother's how we really felt. I will let Michael know the pain he caused me, and you and Sam are going to help me with that."

Dean held his head low, tears falling off his eyelashes. "Check." Lucifer spoke. Dean raised his head to and foresaw his defeat.

"I"m guessing thats the personal?" Dean controlled his crying.

"Smart one, you are. Yes. Now on to busniess." Lucifer waited for Dean to move. "Make a move."  
Dean shook his head. "No."

Lucifer watched Dean cry for a minute or two. "Have you read the bible, Dean?" Lucifer said, as he leaned in closer to Dean. Dean shook his head. "No, I have not."

"It never tells the reader what the apocalypse will be like, who it will be against or how it will end." Lucifer stood up. "Basically, the Bible has yet to be finished, and it will be, once a winner is crowned."

"Winner?" Dean asked.  
"Heaven or Hell." Lucifer replied.

"What has that got to do with us?" Dean whispered harshly.  
Lucifer smiled. "Dean. Don't you get it? You'll be bigger than Adam and Eve!" Lucifer loomed over Dean, leaning in closer to him.

"If Heaven wins, you'll be the new saviour. You'll knock Jesus straight out of the water. What glory! What honor! Now, how can you turn my offer down now?" Lucifer stared straight into Dean's soul. "Keep in mind, Castiel. Don't you want to save him?"

Dean remembered the time he spent in Hell. It could only be worse for Castiel, what with being an angel and all. Dean was close to giving in.

Lucifer stood up straight. He moved his queen beside Dean's king. "Checkmate." Lucifer finally said.  
"I've won this round. And I'll win the battle against Michael too." Lucifer spoke, stepping away from his chair.

"No." Dean spoke. He shed his last tear.  
Lucifer looked at him with intrigue. "Oh?"

Dean finally stood up. He looked at the chess board, then looked up at his brother. "No you won't win. Because I won't let you. Michael won't let you." Dean stepped away from the table.

Lucifer titled his head. "Does this mean you're..."  
"Saying yes? Yes, it does." Dead said without hesitating. He knew this was probably the biggest mistake he's ever made. Even worse than selling his soul.

"I"m glad to hear that." Lucifer spoke, smiling lightly.

"Let Cas go, you bitch." Dean charged at him.

"As you wish," Lucifer stepped back from Dean, "We'll meet again, Dean."

Dean blinked, and Sam was gone. Lucifer was gone, and Dean was alone. He couldn't believe what he had done. This was worse than selling his soul. He agreed to Michael. He agreed to be his vessel---his sword. One of them was going to die, and this time, it wouldn't be Dean.

Dean turned to the table and looked at the chess board. Out of his impulsive behaviour, Dean lunged at the board and tipped it over, chess pieces everything, showering to the ground. Angry at himself and everything that happend, Dean walked away, not knowing where to go next. Perhaps he should see if Cas was okay. Perhaps he should eat.

He was going to be an angel meat suit soon.


End file.
